Unofficial VOCALOID illustrators/DERIVATIVE
DERIVATIVE Hachune Miku: Tamago Tamago was the illustrator for VOCALOID derivative Hachune Miku. Hachune Miku a direct derivative of Hatsune Miku done in super deformed style. External links * [] Akita Neru: Smith Hioka Smith Hioka was the illustrator for VOCALOID derivative Akita Neru. Akita Neru is a derivative of Hatsune Miku spurred from image boards and controversy. External links * [] Yowane Haku: CAFFEIN CAFFEIN was the illustrator for VOCALOID derivative Yowane Haku. Yowane Haku is a derivative of a badly tuned Hatsune Miku. External links * Pixiv Sakine Meiko: Daigoman Daigoman was the illustrator for VOCALOID derivative Sakine Meiko. Sakine Meiko is a derivative that is a younger portrayal of MEIKO. External links * Pixiv Tako Luka: Youka Sangatsu Youka Sangatsu ((三月八日) aka. Sanpachi)) was the illustrator for VOCALOID derivative Tako Luka. Tako Luka is a derivative of Megurine Luka that is based on her hair. External links * [] CONTESTS: ASSORTED SONiKA: Kjbionicle Kjbionicle was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID2 SONiKA's "New Look" design. The design was the winning entry, and the finalist received a copy of the VOCALOID software. Trivia *The official Twitter account for SONiKA uses this artwork as a thumbnail. External links *deviantART *deviantART Sonika's "New Look" Suzunone Ringu: Muraichi Muraichi (むらいち) was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Suzunone Ringu's concept. A finalist for the "Everyone's VOCALOID project" in late May 2011, Muraichi's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Ring Suzune by 119. But due to numerous delays, project hiatus, and company abandonment, the VOCALOID never came to fruition. External links *Pixiv *Pixiv ボカロ計画おじゃまします！ (Suzunone Ringu) Lui: Yuukari Yuukari (ユーカリ) was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Lui's concept. A finalist for the "Everyone's VOCALOID project" in late May 2011, Yuukari's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Hibiki Lui by 119. But due to numerous delays, project hiatus, and company abandonment, the VOCALOID never came to fruition. External links *Pixiv *Pixiv ボカロ計画！ (Lui) Kobushi Kiku: Rimiko Rimiko (aka. Gimmick Tenki (ぎみ。)) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 VY1's concept, Kobushi Kiku. A finalist for the 'VocaFes' contest. Rimiko had created and also provided illustrations mainly for utatte mitas rather than VOCALOID producers. Trivia *Rimiko also designed the VY1v3 package's inner jacket. Main link CONTESTS: VOCALOID CHINA Yayin Gongyu: MOTH MOTH was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Yayin Gongyu's concept. A finalist for the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA contest" in January 2012, MOTH's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Luo Tianyi by ideolo. Trivia * Also designed the album cover for 梦的七次方 (Mèng de Qī Cìfāng), which features Tianyi's vocals. External links * [] Chou: HANS HANS was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Chou's concept. A finalist for the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA contest" in January 2012, HANS's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Mo Qingxian by ideolo. External links * [] MOKO: SAKU SAKU was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 MOKO's concept. A finalist for the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA contest" in January 2012, SAKU's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Zhiyu Moke by ideolo. External links * [] Ling Caiyin: Rikuhao Rikuhao was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Ling Caiyin's concept. A finalist for the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA contest" in January 2012, MOTH's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Yuezheng Ling by ideolo. External links * [] Yayin: aya aya, also known as ayaya and Ye Aya San (耶Aya叁), was the contest illustrator for VOCALOID3 Yayin's concept. A finalist for the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA contest" in January 2012, aya's design was selected to be the avatar for an upcoming VOCALOID. However, the selected design was altered from the original- becoming Yuezheng Longya by ideolo. External links * bilibili * VocaDB * Weibo COMMISSIONED Hatsune Miku: Alvin Lee Alvin Lee was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku during the Toyota Corolla Campaign. Lee is an Asian-Canadian comic book artist and illustrator known for his manga-styled art. He was commissioned to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla in May 2011. He has worked for many years with UDON Entertainment before he left mid-2007, and has worked with Marvel since. For his work on the Corolla + Miku campaign, Lee stayed close to what the client ordered. However, he was free to be creative. Hatsune Miku had to be drawn to look a bit more mature, as opposed to her style that was widely accepted in Japan, in order to cater towards an international market. Lee worked to find a middle ground where she would look anime but still digestible to the everyday viewer. The image on the main page has Miku in a known pose by Japanese artist Tony Taka, which Lee states that the client really liked and wanted him to imitate. Even though he drew other variations, the final pose won in the end. Lee sees it as an homage or a remix to the original. When it comes to Miku's attire, there is a slight difference to KEI's original design; instead of one skirt stripe and single floating ribbons, she now has two, as intended by the client. The angel winged Miku is available as a press release from Toyota in the May issue of Koream, Hyphen. The idea for the wings was inspired by the production seen during MikuPa 2011, where wings spread from Miku's back as she sings "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (初音ミクの激唱) by cosMoP. Both images are digitally colored by a different artist known as DOE (aka Man They Call Doe), another Canadian artist who is friends with Lee. External links *Wikipedia *Official website *DOE site (Works by DOE) *Twitter *deviantART ---- *deviantART Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Pencils *deviantART Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Print Ad *deviantART Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Billboard Navigation Category:VOCALOID illustrators